Rumour Has It
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto finds out that Jack is cheating on him, again... or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Rumour Has It**

As the cog door rolled back, three pairs of eyes looked to see _who_ was going to walk through it.

Earlier, Ianto and Jack had argued behind closed doors for ten minutes, before the young Welshman slapped Jack across the face and stormed out. Jack had called after the younger man, but Ianto kept on going. Jack, being Jack, let at least ten minutes go by before going after the said Welshman.

_That_ was almost three hours ago.

"They're either makin' out like rabbits, or Jack's been standing outside Ianto's flat wondering if he should knock or use his key," said Owen smirking, an hour after Jack had left the Hub..

Tosh moved closer to the cog door. "Jack? Ianto?"

Jack moved through the door and stood beside the old couch. His face was bruised and his top lip split.

"Ianto isn't coming back for a few days." He told them.

"What?" This from Gwen. "What do you mean, he isn't coming back? Is he on holiday? What happened, Jack?"

Jack sighed. "You saw what happened. He hit me!"

"No! He must have had a reason. Ianto wouldn't just lash out without a good reason, Jack."

"What were you arguing about earlier?" asked Owen.

Jack looked at the ground.

"Jack!"

Jack put his hands deep into his coat pockets.

"What did you do, Jack?" asked Tosh.

"I haven't _done_ anything! It's what Ianto _thinks_ I've done."

"And what's that?" asked Owen, sitting on the couch.

"He thinks I cheated on him."

"And did you?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Then how come Ianto thinks you did?" enquired Gwen, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He heard it from one of the girls in Starbucks."

"Starbucks?"

"Yeah. They told him I was walking with this guy. Real 'cosy' they said."

"But you weren't?"

"I already told you. No!"

"When was this?" asked Tosh.

"Tuesday around 8.15pm."

"I thought you were out on a date with Ianto that night," said Owen.

"He was late. Phoned to say he'd meet me in town instead of the Bay. Something to do with his car," he shook his head. "I wasn't really paying that much attention at the time. I thought he just wanted to meet at the flat."

"Did you…meet at his flat?"

"No."

"Where then?"

"I…didn't."

"Didn't?"

"No. I got a text from him a few minutes later, to say he'd changed his mind. He wanted a night in…on his own. I respected that. He needed time to himself. It's all new to him and I guess he needed some space."

"And what did _you_ do?" asked Gwen.

"I came back here."

Tosh turned on her computer. "I can check." Her fingers moved quickly over the keyboard. "Look," she said. "Isn't that you there?"

Jack looked, frowning. "My trousers are _not _that short!"

"And you're definitely taller." Added Owen.

"Who _is _that?" demanded Jack.

"It does look like your coat."

"You can buy those coats on eBay," put in Owen.

Gwen looked directly at Jack. "Get Ianto back here. He needs to see this."

"I just spent the best part of half hour getting over his threshold and an hour and a half telling him it wasn't me. Do you think he's gonna come back just so you can tell him the same thing?"

"Show him Jack…show him," said Tosh, pointing to the monitor.

Jack waved a hand at the monitor. "You can't see their faces."

"Well, I don't think it's you." Owen told him.

Jack hung his head.

"What?"

"Ianto said this isn't the first time he's heard I've cheated on him."

Owen ran a hand through his hair. "Then he's a twat!"

"I've never…I don't know, given him reason to think I don't just want him."

"Jesus, Jack! Don't you two talk as well as shag?"

Jack frowned. "With Ianto, it's complicated."

"Sex?"

"No! Talking! We talk…about lots of things. But not our emotions. Our feelings."

"So he thinks you're playing the field?" Owen sighed. "You're both twats!"

Gwen stepped in. "So, at Ianto's flat…what did you say to him?"

"I told him straight. I wasn't cheating on him. Never had. But he said there were rumours going around the Bay."

"Not just Starbucks then."

"No. Lynne in Eddies, she said she heard about it, too."

"I don't believe this! Get 'im on the phone, now!"

"I'll do it," said Tosh.

Picking up the phone, Tosh dialled her friends number.

"Ianto, hi. I need to tell you something and you need to listen."

"_Forget it, Tosh. I've had it with Jack!"_

"I reviewed the CCTV footage of Tuesday night. It isn't Jack, Ianto. He's smaller than Jack and the clothes are all wrong."

Ianto sighed. _"Whatever."_

"Please, Ianto. Come in and talk to Jack."

"_Did _he_ put you up to this?"_

"No. It was Owen actually."

"_I don't want to fight with him again, Tosh."_

"Just listen to him."

Ianto sighed again. _"Okay. I'll be at the café in the Millennium Centre in half an hour."_

"Thanks, Ianto."

The line went dead.

Jack looked at Tosh expectantly.

"Millennium café in half an hour."

Jack half smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Just go bring him back."

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto put the phone down and nervously ran a hand through his hair. The last thing he needed right now was another confrontation with Jack bloody Harkness.

Leaning against the couch, the young Welshman closed his eyes and thought back over the events of the morning…..

_Jack sipped his coffee and grimaced. "Ianto? My coffee is cold and you put sugar in it!"_

"_Did I?" Ianto called up to him. "Must have got it mixed up with Owen's."_

_Ianto made him a fresh cup._

_Half an hour later._

"_Ianto? Where's that file I asked you for a half hour ago?" asked Jack, leaning against the door jam of his office._

_Ianto looked up in Jack's direction and shrugged. "I guess it must have slipped my mind."_

_Jack frowned. "Can you please go get it for me?" _

_Sighing heavily, Ianto put down the book he was reading and walked towards the stair._

_Jack's eyes followed him._

"_What's gotten into him?" asked Owen._

"_Beats me," replied Jack, going back into his office._

_Ten minutes later, Ianto reappeared with a file, taking it up to Jack's office. He dropped it on the Captains desk and turned to leave._

"_Hold on a minute," began Jack. "Have I done something to upset you?" _

_Turning around, Ianto tapped a hand against his thigh. "What makes you think that, sir."_

"_Sir?" Jack stood up, rounded the desk and stood inches from his lover. "Out with it."_

"_I don't know what your referring to." _

"_That's bull and you know it!"_

"_Leave it, Jack, okay?"_

"_No, it's not okay."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_Ianto turned to leave again, his back was to Jack. "Where were you Tuesday night? I waited for you at my flat."_

"_You text me to say you wanted some time alone, remember."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_I have the text right here…" Jack took out his mobile phone and scrolled through his messages. "At least, I did."_

"_Convenient, wouldn't you say?"_

"_Why would I lie?"_

"_Good question."_

_Jack's eyes narrowed. "Where do _you_ think I was?" _

_Ianto looked passed Jack and then said, "You tell me."_

"_I was here…alone. All night."_

"_Not what I heard."_

"_What you heard? You're listening to rumours now? I don't believe you!"_

_Ianto slammed the door shut, making the other members of Torchwood look up._

"_I didn't send any text, Jack. Believe me, I'd remember."_

"_But I got one…from you."_

"_Which you conveniently deleted, no doubt."_

_Jack closed his eyes in frustration. "Why would I make up such a thing? I enjoy spending time with you."_

"_Enjoy fucking me, you mean."_

"_That's not fair."_

"_Neither is cheating on me behind my back!"_

"_Cheating on you? I never have!"_

"_It's all over the Bay, Jack!"_

_Jack went to hug the younger man. "Ianto…"_

"_Don't even _think_ about touching me!"_

_Jack stepped back and laughed. "That's not what you said last night. You were all over me like a…"_

_A slap across the face cut Jack off in mid sentence._

"_You bastard! You take me for granted! Well, you'll just have to go fuck your new lover."_

"_Ianto, there _is_ no one else!"_

_Ianto opened the office door and stormed out, leaving Jack both hurt - physically and mentally - and frustrated._

Ianto got up, grabbed his jacket and headed out to his car. Once behind the wheel, he headed back to the Bay.

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack left the Hub straight after Tosh had phoned Ianto. Sitting in the Millennium café, he nursed a cup of coffee, remembering his earlier encounter with Ianto at his flat…..

"_Will you at least open the door so we can speak without the neighbours hearing us?"_

"_Go away, Jack."_

"_Ianto, please."_

"_You have nothing to say that I want to hear."_

"_It isn't true. I swear it isn't."_

"_Who is he, Jack?"_

"_There _is_ no one!"_

_Jack put his key in the door, but it wouldn't open. Ianto had the dead lock on._

"_Please, Ianto, open the door." Jack turned, leaning against the door jam. "I'm not leavin' until you do!"_

_Ten minutes later, Jack heard footsteps and then the lock turning. The door opened and he saw Ianto walking back towards the kitchen._

"_Thank you."_

"_You've got five minutes." _

_Ianto made coffee, but didn't offer any to Jack._

"_I _did_ get a text from you…or someone using _your_ number!"_

_Ianto didn't look convinced._

"_Why would I cheat on you? I…love you!"_

_Ianto almost chocked on his coffee._

"_You _love _me!"_

_Jack closed his eyes for a second them looked at Ianto. "Yes. I love you."_

_Putting the coffee cup down, Ianto moved to the sink and looked out of the kitchen window. "Just leave, Jack. Please."_

"_Ianto!"_

"_Go!"_

_Jack left, reluctantly, walking around the city to try and clear his head._

Jack sighed. _'Who in the hell would pretending to be me!' _he thought.

Going back to the SUV, Jack got inside and thumped the steering wheel. It didn't make him feel any better. Worse, if anything.

As he made his way back to the Hub, Jack wondered who was going around, dressed like him. It both maddened and upset him at the same time. Maddened because it caused Ianto to doubt him. Upset, because the young Welshman didn't want anything to do with him right now.

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto walked slowly into the café, passed a seated Jack, and bought himself a latte. He was making Jack squirm and he knew it. Taking the cup back to where the older man was, Ianto sat opposite him.

Jack looked at him as he sat down. "Thanks for coming."

"Tosh said you had something," Ianto said, arching a brow.

Jack took out his mobile phone. "Yeah. Tosh uploaded the CCTV footage to my phone." He passed it to Ianto.

Ianto took the phone. Their hands touched and Ianto pulled away quickly, as if he'd been burnt.

"Owen says you can get a coat like that on eBay."

Ianto looked at the footage, then handed the phone back to Jack.

"Well?" asked Jack.

"It isn't you." He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm…sorry, Jack. When I heard…well, I thought…you and me. Well, office shag came to mind." He lowered his gaze.

Jack half smiled. "You are so much more, Ianto Jones." Jack attentively stretched out a hand to the younger man. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes. I think I do." He smiled, but never touched Jack's hand.

"Now, if we can only work out how they sent a text to me," said Jack, putting his hand back down to his side.

It suddenly dawned on the young Welshman.

"Shit!" He threw his head back, closing his eyes for an instant.

"What?" Jack asked, concerned.

Ianto turned startled blue eyes on his lover. "I thought I'd lost my phone about…oh, four days ago, I think. I decided to call my number," he shrugged, "in case anyone found it. This guy answered and we exchanged a few pleasantries. He said he'd leave it in Starbucks…where he said he found it. I collected it a few hours later."

Jack frowned, his eyebrows almost meeting. "That still doesn't explain the nature of the text. How did _he _know we were an item?"

Ianto blushed.

"What?"

"I have your number under 'My Cariad'." Ianto half grinned, half grimaced. Sorry."

Jack couldn't help but grin himself. "S'okay. I kinds like it."

Ianto moved his hand across the table. Jack's hand met it halfway. Their fingers entwined for a few seconds, before they drew apart.

"So," began Ianto, after a few seconds, "how do we find this guy?"

"Oh, I think he'll find us."

_**TBC….later**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the young man walked along the boardwalk, he looked at the figure walking at the same pace on the concrete above him. He smiled, shading his eyes from the falling rain with one hand, while putting the other hand into his coat pocket and flouncing the fabric around himself.

"Do ya think it suits me?" he asked, stopping to look up.

"Of course it suits you!" came the reply.

The _right_ reply, too.

"I wonder how much trouble Ianto Jones is in with his 'Cariad'?"

The figure above laughed, lowering his umberella. "A shitload, I'll wager."

"Yep, you're right. Maybe I should send another text."

"Wait! I wanna see you do it."

The man tutted. "Oh, alright. I'll wait for you to come down, but be quick."

Settling down on the wet bench behind him, the young man settled to wait for his companion.

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto stretched as Jack pulled him closer. They'd gone back to his flat in the middle of the afternoon and made love. Both men were sated.

"I could use a cold drink," said Ianto, eyeing the man beside him.

"Mmm, sounds like a good idea."

Ianto threw back the damp sheet and padded naked to the kitchen. Jack eyed his pert butt as he left the room.

"Nice rear end, Ianto Jones."

"Careful, that's harassment, sir."

Jack laughed. "You want harassment? I'll show you harassment!"

Jack made his way to the kitchen, snaking an arm around the Welshman's waist, as he opened the fridge door.

"Ice tea. Lemonade. Coke or Lucazade?"

Jack kissed a shoulder blade. "I need energy. Lucazade, I think."

Ianto handed Jack a bottle before retrieving one for himself.

"Let's sit in the lounge and drink these. Give the sheets time to air," said Ianto, taking Jack's free hand and leading him to the next room.

"Nice move. You _that_ tired?"

Ianto didn't answer.

They settled on the couch, Jack with his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "I like coming back here," he said, looking at the picture above the mantle piece.

Ianto followed his gaze. "Yep, me, too."

There on the wall, was a picture of Ianto and Jack dancing together at Gwen's wedding. Tosh had surprised him with it on his birthday. Jack had a smaller version in his wallet.

"I was jealous," started Ianto, sipping his drink.

Jack's brow furrowed. "Oh what?"

Ianto looked at his hands, then back at the picture. "You, dancing with Gwen." He pointed his bottle.

"You're kiddin' me?"

Ianto shook his head. "Nope."

"She'd just married Rhys!"

"It was more the way you were looking at each other. I…was watching you dance. I wanted it to be me in your arms. That's why I put that record on and came over to you." He laughed. "Gwen thought I was going to dance with her." He looked into Jack's clear, blue eyes. "Did you think that? I mean…I suppose I should have…it was _her _wedding, after all."

Jack took a sip from the bottle in his hand, happy to let Ianto carry on talking.

"I always liked that song. 'You Do Something To Me'," he laughed again. "I bet you think that stupid."

Jack rubbed his shoulder, then kissed it, but still said nothing.

"But you do. I can't explain it, not in words, anyway. It's as if…it was meant to be…for us to meet. For me to fall in love with you."

Jack turned Ianto in his arms, making the younger man almost drop the bottle he was holding.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time, do you know that? And no, I don't think it's stupid," he grinned. "Kinda nice, actually."

They kissed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me feel alive."

"You do that all by yourself, Ianto Jones."

"Do I? I think you play a bigger part that you'll even know, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Let's go back to bed. I wanna hold you."

Ianto smiled as they stood and walked back to the bedroom and the double bed that awaited them.

"We really should get back to work."

Jack merely smiled.

_**TWTWTW**_

"She's really gonna be pissed at him after this text!"

"Read it to me, Barry."

Fingers pushed keys on the phone.

'_I want to meet with you now, my Cariad. Our place. Just you and me. I'll be waiting, Ianto xxx'_

He pressed _Send_.

"That should do it."

"You wanna grab a quick coffee and then go back to mine? We can get fish and chips on the way."

He put the phone away. "Yeah. Might as well. We can see what she text back when Jonesie doesn't turn up and she gets soaked."

They both laughed, before moving towards the stairs and the Starbucks café beyond.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By 5pm that afternoon, Jack and Ianto were back in the Hub in Jack's office, talking. Jack had already sent the others home early, while he and the Welshman took care of some paperwork and monitored Rift activity.

Ianto had just made coffee, when Jack looked at the younger man and smiled. His phone was vibrating in his pocket. Taking it out, Jack looked at it and almost smiled.

"I seem to have a text…from you, Ianto Jones," he stated with glee.

"Me?" Ianto frowned, putting his cup down. "Arh! The mystery man."

Jack scrolled down and opened the text message. "Oh, yeah."

"What does it say, Jack?"

"It says… '_I want to meet with you now, my Cariad." _Jack smiled, teeth gleaming. "Cariad, I like that." He continued to read the text, "_'Our place. Just you and me. I'll be waiting, Ianto kiss kiss kiss'. _Oh, I wanna collect on those kisses."He ignored Ianto's rolling of the eyes. " He's trying to get you into trouble, Ianto Jones. I wonder why? Little does he know that _I'm _your Cariad."

"_Our _place?" Ianto shook his head. "I've been thinking," he said, taking a sip of coffee, "about my phone and the more I think about it," he rounded Jack's desk and perched on the edge. "the less I'm sure I left it in Starbucks." He shrugged. "I didn't take it out while I was there. I got our lunch order and came straight back to the Hub."

"Could he have pick-pocketed it?"

Ianto thought about it, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose. It was rather crowded in the Bay that day."

"I think I'll reply to the text."

Ianto stood up. "And say what, exactly?"

Jack just grinned.

"I _hate_ when you do that."

"I know."

_**TWTWTW**_

Barry and Frankie sat in Frankie's flat, eating fish and chips out of the paper.

Barry grinned as his phone made a tinkling sound. "I have a text. Wonder if it's from her."

Frankie popped a chip in his mouth. "Where did you say you knew Ianto Jones from?"

"School. Grew up in Newport, just like me, he did. He was quiet. Too bloody quiet if you ask me." He shrugged, irritated. "Kept himself to himself. Goodie two shoes, he was. I hated him."

Frankie shrugged. "He didn't remember _you_, then?"

Barry smiled. "No, thank Christ. Couldn't do this otherwise, could I?"

"S'pose not." He thought for a moment. "Why are you doing it, Barry?"

"Summit to do, ain't it. I saw him one day in Tesco. All suited up and full of airs and graces. I passed 'im, you see. Didn't recognise me. Pissed me off, that did. I thought, _'Right, I'll be 'avin' you, boyo'_ Saw him again last Tuesday. I took his phone right out of his pocket and he didn't feel a thing…and here we are. Like takin' candy from a baby."

"What does the message say?"

Barry looked at his phone and scowled. _'Can't meet you now. Maybe later. Will text you about 7pm'_ Barry threw his phone on the table. "Cheeky cow. She's supposed to be pissed off with 'im! I expected her to go off on one!"

Frankie rubbed a hand over his face. "Maybe she wants to do that when she sees 'im later. False sense of security and all that."

Barry scowled again. "But she won't, will she, you plonker!"

Frankie frowned. "Send another text then."

"Who too?"

"Can't you send one to Ianto Jones?"

Barry's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I can. Frankie, you're brill!"

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack sat back and looked at the play of emotions pass over Ianto's beautiful face. He smiled, watching as the younger man sat down.

"What are you going to text about?"

"Suggest a meeting place."

"But do I go."

"Yep and I'll be watchin' ya."

"This doesn't feel right, Jack."

"He's going around, dressed like me and sending you texts that are supposed to be from me! It has to stop, Ianto. We have to catch him to do that."

"You're making it personal."

Jack stood up so fast, that Ianto almost fell off the edge of the desk.

"It _is _personal!"

"Okay. Fine." Ianto stood up, straightening his tie.

Ianto's phone rang, indicating a text message. He remained still for a few seconds, before regaining his composure, taking out his phone and looking at it.

'_Decided to text you straight back. Terra Nova at 8pm. Your Cariad'_" Ianto frowned_. _"No kisses."

"You're out of favour, remember?"

"It still feels wrong."

Jack moved to the office door. "You have about an hour. Go shower and get changed."

"Changed. Into what exactly?"

Jack grinned cheekily. "Those tight jeans and sweatshirt you have in your locker."

Ianto pretended to look shocked.

"Yep, I saw them."

Ianto sighed aloud. "Where will you be? He must have seen you to be wearing that coat."

"I'll be outside Eddie's Diner."

Ianto moved towards the stair.

"Do ya think he knows you, Ianto?"

Ianto turned. "Hadn't thought about it, but yes, he could, I suppose."

"From where? Torchwood One? In your past?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rhiannon walked around the St David's Shopping centre, glad that Johnny had decided he wanted to take David to a rugby match at the Cardiff Blue's stadium that night. Kick off was at 7.45pm. With Micha in tow, she walked in and out of shops, not really buying anything. All shopped out, she decided to stop for a snack in McDonalds at 7.25pm.

"I expect your dad and David will grab something to eat before the match," she told her daughter.

"And at half time," laughed the girl.

Her mother nodded. "Knowin' your dad."

Rhiannon settled herself and Micha at a corner table, before ordering.

Barry and Frankie walked from the flat to Queen Street, stopping every now and then so Barry could check his phone for text messages.

"We're gonna be late," said Frankie.

"It's a lady's prerogative to be late, moron! Besides, it don't take long on the bendy bus."

Frankie sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Again? We ate less that two hours ago!"

Frankie scratched his chin. "I know. But all this…" he waved his hands around, "is makin' me hungry."

Barry shook his head. "Okay, let's grab a burger."

Walking into McDonalds, Frankie gave Barry a ten pound note and went towards the stairs.

"We're takin' them with us," Barry called to him, joining the queue.

"Oh, right."

Rhiannon turned, as Barry moved behind her. She crinkled her nose. Checked out the coat and smiled to herself. A second look told her that she knew this young man from somewhere.

"'scuse me, but don't I know you?" she enquired.

Barry smiled. "I don't know sweetheart." He cocked his head to one side. "Might do."

"Yeah, I do. You come from Newport don't you?"

Barry looked from Rhiannon to Frankie, a nervous look passed between them. "I don't think so. I'm from Swansea, you see."

"Right. Must be thinkin' of someone else. Sorry."

"No harm done."

Rhiannon got her order and went to sit with Micha.

Barry bought two burgers and shoved Frankie out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"That was Ianto Jones' sister!"

"No!"

"Move it!"

_**TWTWTW**_

As Ianto stepped out of the shower, Jack wrapped him in a large white towel. The younger man accept the embrace that followed, putting his head against Jack's ample shoulder.

"Let's get you dried off and into those sexy clothes," said Jack, a touch of playfulness to his voice.

"I'm still not sure about this."

"Oh, you'll be fine. I'll be right there."

"_That's _what bothers me!"

"Of yee of little faith."

"Can't I just get another phone?"

"No, you can't 'just get another phone'. What about me? You want me to get one, too?"

Ianto looked away and then into Jack's eyes. "Yes."

Jack dropped his hands, letting the towel fall to the floor. Gently patting Ianto's butt, he turned away. "See you in my office in ten."

_**TWTWTW**_

Entering the Terra Nova, Barry took off his coat and seat by the door, while Frankie stood at the bar. Both men looked decidedly shifty and the barman gave both men a funny look.

"Order then!" spat Barry.

"Arh, two pints of Fosters, please."

The barman poured the pints.

Frankie took a sip from one pint, leaving it on the bar while he took the other over to Barry.

"Stay at the bar. He don't know you."

"Right."

Barry checked his phone, noting the time...7.48pm.

_**TWTWTW**_

As Ianto entered the office, Jack looked up and wolf whistled. "Damn, you look hot!"

"Jack, I…"

Jack stood up, walking towards his young lover. "You look great, I meant to say."

Ianto had to smile. "No, you didn't."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't." Taking the young Welshman's hands in his, Jack pulled him close, so their lips met. "After this is over, I am going to enjoy disrobing you, Ianto Jones."

"I'll be glad when it _is _over."

Jack checked his watch. "7.50pm. Wanna make a move?"

"No, not really."

Jack sighed, letting their hands drop to their sides. "I'm not enjoying this either, but I want this guy out of our lives."

Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess you're right. But I don't have to like it."

Walking down the stairs, the two men made their way to the Tourist Office. Once outside, a breeze caught Ianto making him shiver. Jack put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'll be watching, okay?"

Ianto just nodded.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rhiannon put down her milkshake and watched, as the two men left the restaurant in a hurry, then, shrugging, got on with her meal.

It wasn't until later, that the sighting of Barry Matthews in McDonalds would come into play and maybe help to save her brother's life.

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto stood on the boardwalk at the bottom of the stairs and looked up, before turning to smile weakly at Jack.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Again, Ianto just nodded.

Jack rubbed circles over the younger man's back, trying to comfort him. "It'll soon be over."

"Yep. Glad of that."

Ianto straightened, then started walking up the stairs. Jack could only watch his back, as he disappeared out of view. Jack's heart was beating fast and sweat coated his top lip. To be honest, Jack was just as nervous as his young lover.

As Ianto entered through the front door of the Terra Nova, he looked straight ahead. The place looked busy, as usual as he moved to the bar. After a few minutes, a smiling young woman stood before him.

"W-whisky, please."

"Any particular brand?"

Ianto frowned. "Grouse, please."

As the young woman moved away, Ianto turned to look around the bar. He didn't see anyone he recognised, so he turned back to count out money from his trouser pocket. Handing it over to the woman, Ianto accepted the glass she offered and took a long sip, screwing up his face, as the amber nectar worked it's way down his throat.

'_That hit the spot' _he thought.

From just feet away from the Welshman, Frankie was unaware of who he was, looking instead over at Barry. Barry pointed a finger at Ianto and Frankie nodded, moving closer to the young Welshman.

They had hatched a plan over 'dinner' earlier and it was time to carry it out.

"If you want to see you girl again," whispered Frankie. "you better do exactly as I tell you."

Ianto turned to look at Frankie. "Who _are_ you?"

Barry moved up to stand the other side of him. "He ain't jokin'. Just move towards the stairs and no one will get hurt."

Ianto hesitated for the briefest of moments.

Did they have Jack?

No.

They didn't know about him…did they?

Deciding not to test them, Ianto moved towards the stairs that lead to Coffee Costa. Frankie moved in front of him, with Barry taking up the rear. Ianto hoped that if Jack _was_ still in Eddie's Diner, that he was watching.

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack decided to leave his coat on one of the car seat table outside the Diner, before he went inside to ordered a black coffee and came back out to awaited it being delivered to his table. Once back outside, he settled down to watch the main door o the Terra Nova. He turned as a dog barked close to him, then back at the Terra Nova. He didn't see Ianto being herded along the street to a taxi and whisked away. He smiled at the owner of the dog and settled back to wait.

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto looked behind him as the taxi driver put his foot down and headed out towards the docks.

"Say a word," began Barry in a low voice, "and it might be your last. Got it?"

Ianto nodded.

"Right, then." Barry sat back, patting Ianto on the knee. "Don't remember me, do you?" He laughed. "Didn't think so. Barry Matthews. I was at the same school as you. Though, you thought you were too good to mix with everybody."

Frankie cleared his throat. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I'm going to send his girl another text. Maybe there's something in it for us."

Ianto could feel the anger building up inside him. They didn't have Jack. How stupid of him to think they'd take Jack without a fight.

As the taxi pulled up outside a disused dock gate, Barry pushed Ianto out of the car and made him stand with his back against the gate, while he paid the fare. Once this was done, Barry waited until the taxi was out of sight, before bundling Ianto into a van that looked as if it had been abandoned long ago. Tying him hand and foot, Barry then gagged him before getting out of the van and checking his handy work.

"Right, let's text your girl, shall we."

Ianto tried to kick out, but a hard slap across the face from Frankie, made him lay still.

"That's it, Frankie. Show him who's boss!"

He started the text…

_**TWTWTW**_

As Tina brought Jack his coffee, his phone vibrated, indicating a message. He took it out of his pocket and scrolled down to 'Messages'.

'_If you want to see your boyfriend alive again, follow my instructions to the letter' _

Jack frowned, reading on…

'_Don't try looking for him, he's somewhere safe…for now…' _

Putting his phone away, Jack picked up his coat, ran to the Terra Nova and went inside. He looked around. No Ianto. Going back to the door, he noticed the coat like his, folded up on a chair.

"Damn!"

Going back outside, Jack took out his phone and read the rest of the text.

'_We want £20,000 by this time tomorrow. I'll text you where to leave it. Call the cops and he's dead. Try to cross us and he's dead'_

'_We' _he thought _'There are two of them' _He tutted. '_Of course. There were two on the CCTV footage!'_

_**TWTWTW**_

Finishing her burger and fries, Rhiannon sipped her milkshake as she took out her phone and scrolled through her contact list, stopped and pressed 'Call'

The contact she was after, was Ianto. When he didn't answer, she ended the call and dialled another number, waiting for it to be answered.

Jack jumped as his phone began to ring. "Ianto?" he asked, not looking at who was calling.

"No, it's Rhiannon. Is Ianto with you, Jack? I need to speak to him about dinner on Friday night."

Jack tried to mask his anxiety. "No, not at the moment."

Rhiannon could sense something was wrong. "Where is he, Jack?"

"I…don't know."

"Jack! Where's Ianto?"

All Jack could do was sigh.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As seconds passed, Jack had no idea what to say to Rhiannon.

"_Jack, where is my brother?"_

"I don't know."

"_You must know! Christ, I've just got used to the idea of you two being together. Now you've bloody gone and lost him!"_

"I haven't lost him!"

"_Then where is he?"_

Jack tried to explain. "Someone stole his phone. He's been sending him texts, pretending to be me…he has me under Cariad in his contact list. They obviously think I'm a girl."

"_They, Jack!"_

"Yeah…I think he's been kidnapped."

"_What?"_

"Ianto went to meet with the guy…but the guy wasn't alone. They must have taken Ianto out through Costa Coffee…"

"_And where were _you_, Jack?"_

"I was by the Diner, watching."

"_I don't believe this! Watching? You didn't see them take him?"_

"Rhia…"

"_Don't, Jack. I'm calling the police…"_

"NO! They said they'd kill him!"

"_Kill him? Oh, God, Jack!"_

_**TWTWTW**_

Barry slammed the door of the van and pulled a dirty canvas tarpaulin over it.

"There, that should hold him for a while."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Wait for a text back. She ain't gonna let him die, is she?"

"What if she goes to the cops?"

Barry laughed. "You don't know much about women, do ya? She won't." He looked around. The area was deserted, just like he hoped it would be. "It'll be dark in an hour. May as well start walking back to the Bay."

"Walking? Aren't we staying with the van?"

"Hell, no!"

"Right. But we aren't leaving him all night, are we?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and get movin'."

Inside the van, Ianto listened as the voices got lower and lower as the two men left. He tried to moved, but his legs were drawn up behind him and his arms ached already. The tape securing his mouth was on tight, too. Ianto took a deep breath and tried to pull his bonds free from his wrists. All he managed to do was chaffing them. He cursed himself for ever going along with them. After all, he never saw a weapon. No, they'd use the image of an injured Jack on him.

'_Shit!' _he cursed, trying again to get his hands free.

Next he tried to lash out with his legs. To no avail. He was well and truly hog tied.

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack's ears were beginning to hurt from the ear-bashing Rhiannon was giving him.

"I'll find him, I promise."

"_You better, Jack," _said Rhiannon, sighing. _"I should never have agreed to you two…" _she hesitated, thinking about her next few words, _"seeing each other. You're not good for Ianto, Jack!"_

"I think that decision was taken out of your hands long before Ianto told you about us," Jack replied.

"_What? And just how long _have_ you been sleeping with Ianto?"_

Jack wasn't sure if he should tell her that it was almost from the day Ianto started working for him. "A while," was all he said.

Rhiannon tutted. _"I dunno, Jack. Johnny is gonna go bonkers, when he finds out. In fact, I'm going to call him now."_

"No. Please, Rhiannon, wait. Give me a couple of hours."

"_Jack…"_

"Please. Just two hours, that's all I ask."

"_Two hours, Jack. Then I call Johnny and the police!"_

Jack made his way back down to the Hub.

Closing her phone, Rhiannon saw the look Micha was giving her.

"What's wrong with Uncle Ianto?"

"Nothing, pet."

"Has Uncle Jack lost him?"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Yes, he has."

"That's not like Uncle Jack."

That made Rhiannon think. "No, it isn't." She looked at her daughter. "Right, let's get off home, shall we?"

Micha pulled a face. "But you promised we could go to the Bay and feed the ducks!"

"Alright, but just for a little while, mind."

Micha smiled. "Okay."

As they got off the bus and walked round to the railing overlooking the Bay, Rhiannon spied a man in a long coat. At first, she thought it was Jack and was going over to give him a piece of her mind. Then the man half turned, not seeing her…it was Barry Matthews.

Walking down to the boardwalk below with Micha in tow, Rhiannon got her phone out.

"Jack?"

"_My two hours aren't up yet."_

"Have you lost your coat, too?"

"_No. Why?"_

"I just saw someone wearing a coat like yours!"

"_Where?" _asked Jack.

"Outside the Terra Nova. Micha and me are here to feed the ducks."

"_I'll be there in five minutes."_

Jack put his phone away and walked towards the invisible lift. Getting on, he pushed a button on his wrist strap and it started to ascend. Getting off it, he ran to the stairs leading down to the boardwalk.

Rhiannon and Micha were stood against to railings.

Micha was feeding bread to swans and ducks. "Hello, Uncle Jack. Have you found Uncle Ianto yet?"

"Not yet, sweetheart," he replied, laying a hand on her head. He turned to Rhiannon. "Where is he?"

"He was up there."

"I'll be right back."

"Jack," she called after him. "be careful."

He smiled. "I will."

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto felt his blood sliding on the bonds around his wrists and winced. He'd been trying to loosen them for what seemed like hours, and still they wouldn't budge. He sighed and laid his head back down.

From outside the van, a noise almost deafened the young Welshman.

"Okay, let's get this baby back to the yard and get it crushed. Obviously someone intends to come back for it later." Laughter followed, then gears moving and machinery. "They'll be in for a shock." Slowly, the van was lifted onto a lorry and driven away.

Ianto swallowed hard. _'Jack, where are you?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ianto was thrown from side to side as the lorry turned and stopped then moved off again. All the time, he could only think about how he had wronged Jack. How he had believed the rumours.

'_I should have know better,' _he thought. _'Now I'm probably going to die without seeing those beautiful blue eyes ever again'_

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but there was no point. No one would hear him anyway. With tape across his mouth, all he could offer was a muffled groan.

He wondered if it was his captors behind the wheel. But then again, did it matter?

Jack hadn't noticed him being taken out through Costa Coffee. Why would he? Ianto was supposed to be at the bar, after all. And Jack didn't know there would be two of them. Come to think of it, neither did Ianto.

The lorry suddenly stopped, knocking Ianto's head against the side of the van so violently, that he was knocked out cold.

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack ran up the slope to the side entrance of the Terra Nova. The guy in the coat was gone. He looked around, frustration written all over his handsome face.

Taking out his phone, Jack hit _Speed dial 3 _and waited.

"Tosh?"

"_Jack?"_

"I need your help."

"_What's happened?"_

"Ianto's been abducted by the guy who sent the text….the guy in the coat. I need you to get into the CCTV cameras at the Bay. Find the guy in the coat from ten minutes ago. See where he went."

Jack heard a shuffling noise.

_"I'm on it, Jack."_

Jack walked to the railings and looked down into the eyes of a concerned Rhiannon. He tried to smile, but failed.

Tosh's excited voice came over his head set.

"_I've found him!"_

"Where?"

"_Sitting on the wall outside Harry Ramsden's."_

"I'm on my way."

Jack gave Rhiannon a 'thumbs up' and raced off.

_**TWTWTW**_

As the driver got out of the lorries cab, he slammed the door shut and walked over to a portacabin twenty feet away.

"Paul?" he called, before reaching it. "Dave wants this thing crushed right away."

The door to the portacabin opened.

"What's the hurry? Can't it wait 'til morning?"

The other man laughed. "You know Dave. It has to be done straight away. It had a tarp covering it. He thinks they'll most probably be back for it later."

"It'll take at least twenty minutes to fire it all up."

"I can wait."

_**TWTWTW**_

Barry and Frankie had their backs to Jack and as the immortal placed a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed, they visibly tensed, not looking round.

"I think you gentlemen took something that belongs to me."

Barry slowly turned his head and saw the coat. "I got this on eBay, I did. I just…liked the way it looked on you," he smiled. "Sort of important like."

Jack squeezes harder. "Where. Is. Ianto. Jones?"

"Who?" asked Frankie, unconvincingly.

Jack leaned closer. "If anything happens to him, _this _Cariad will make you both wish you'd never been born!"

"You!" said Barry.

Jack smiled and nodded."Yep. Me! Now where is he?"

Frankie shook nervously. "It was all _his _idea…"

"Shut. Up!" exclaimed Barry, through clenched teeth.

"I don't even know him!"

"Frankie!"

"He's in a van. Over by the old Dock Gate. In an old white van."

Just then, a police car pulled up and Andy Davidson got out, approaching the three men.

"Tosh called me," he explained.

Jack nodded.

"I'll take it from here, then."

Again, Jack nodded.

"Right. Let's be 'avin' you!"

_**TWTWTW**_

Rhiannon waited by the Tourist Office for Jack to return.

"We know where Ianto is," he told her. "I'll go get him."

Despite herself, Rhiannon smiled at him.

Jack touched his head set. "Tosh, CCTV. Old Dock Gates. White van. Ianto's inside."

"Checking now, Jack."

A few minutes passed.

"Tosh, have you got it?"

"It's not there, Jack."

"What?"

"It's gone!"

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jack ran a hand through his hair and down over his face.

"Run the tape forward. See if there's anything there. We have to find it."

"Will do."

Jack couldn't bring himself to look at Ianto's sister. He knew what he'd see there…Hurt. Disappointment. Betrayal. It was all too raw.

"Tosh? You got anything?"

"Yes. There's a breakers lorry. I can't make out the name. The van was towed away, covered in a tarp."

"Breakers lorry! They're gonna crush it!" said Jack, spinning on the spot. "Track it to it's base. We need to know exactly where it is…now!"

Jack switched his headset off and stepped towards Rhiannon.

"Jack!"

"We'll find him, I promise."

Rhiannon shook her head. "Christ, you better, Jack! I don't want you anywhere near him after this."

Jack closed his eye for a second. "He works for me, too."

"Then he can find another job!"

"Isn't that up to Ianto?"

"I knew you were trouble. To bloody good lookin', you are." She stepped closer. "Ianto idolizes you, do you know that?"

"Rhia…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare!"

Jack sighed. "I love him." It was almost a whisper.

"Do you? I don't think you do. A bit of sport…a warm body at night. That's all he is to you. Admit it, Jack. You don't really love Ianto."

"Yes, I do."

Tosh worked her magic with the CCTV footage and soon found the yard where the van was taken. Getting a grid reference, the Japanese woman tapped her headset.

"Jack?"

"What have you got?"

"Breakers yard, along Bute Street. Back of the Police Station."

"Thanks."

_**TWTWTW**_

"You ready yet, Paul?"

The other man put a set of keys into the lock. "Just about. Take the tarp off."

The other man did as he was asked.

"Okay. In five minutes it's a cube."

They both laughed.

Inside the van, Ianto stirred slowly, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. He listened. Machinery. He tried to kick out, but it was useless. His legs were numb from being cramped up in one spot.

Then he heard voices.

"As soon as we finish here, I'll take you for a pint,"

"That'll be a first, Greg."

"What do you mean? I paid for one at Christmas."

"Yeah, 2004."

They both laughed again.

Ianto felt the van being lifted. He closed his eyes, as a tear slide into his hairline.

_**TWTWTW**_

A police car and the SVU arrived at the breakers yard at the same time. Jack and Andy sprinted to the breakers machine, just as the van was being loaded into it.

"Stop!" shouted Jack.

Andy beckoned Paul out of the machine.

"There's someone inside the van," Andy told them.

"Bloody hell!" said Greg, helping Jack onto the breaker.

Yanking the door open, Jack saw the huddled form of Ianto Jones. Their eyes met and tears flooded down Ianto's face. Going inside the van, Jack made short work of Ianto's bonds, pulling him into his arms, kissing his tears away.

"I thought…I'd never see you…again," said Ianto.

"Never happen," replied Jack. "Let's get you out of here and let Owen check you over, okay?"

Ianto could only nod.

Jack took Ianto back to the Tourist Office where Rhiannon and Micha were still waiting. Rhiannon pulled her brother into her arms, kissing his face. "Are you alright?" She touched the cut on his forehead. Jack had cleaned it up with his handkerchief in the SUV.

Ianto wiped her tears away. "I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine, really."

Rhiannon looked at Jack. "I don't want you seeing him again. He's bad for you."

Ianto smiled at her. "No, he's good for me. I love him, Rhi. I won't…I can't give him up. He's my boss, as well as my friend and lover."

"Then find another job!"

"You're not listening to me. I want this!"

"Mommy thought Uncle Jack lost you," said Micha.

Ianto lifted his niece into his arms, hugging her gently. "He'd never do that, sweetheart."

"That's what I told mommy."

They both looked at Rhiannon.

"We better be off home."

"Where's Johnny?" asked Ianto.

"Rugby, with David."

He put Micha down. "I'll come by in the morning, shall I?"

Rhiannon nodded. "You better bring him with you," she tipped her head in Jack's direction.

Jack mimed _'Thank you'_

After Rhiannon and Micha left, Jack and Ianto went through the Tourist Office to the Hub below. The three remaining Torchwood members welcomed them both. Owen checked Ianto over and pronounced him okay. To Jack's relief.

"What'll happen to those two men?" asked Ianto.

"Kidnap. Endangerment. Extortion. 1 to 5 if their lucky."

"And bad dress sense," added Owen. "Well, that coat did look awful on him."

They all laughed.

_**THE END**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

After the others had gone home, Jack and Ianto sat on the old couch together, after Jack had got a bottle of Scotch and two glasses from his office.

"You had me worried there, for a minute," admitted Jack.

"Yep, me, too." Ianto smiled reassuringly.

Jack poured two drinks, handing one to his lover.

"Here's to us," said Jack, raising his glass.

"To us."

They didn't speak anymore after that. They didn't need words. Jack just put his arm around the younger man's shoulders and Ianto leaned his head against the side of Jack's head.

An hour later, after making love, they were sound asleep in Jack's quarters, wrapped in each others arms. Ianto was snoring softly and Jack had a smile on his face.

Tomorrow was another day and they would face it together.

_**TWTWTW**_

Rhiannon opened the door, as she saw Ianto and Jack approaching. She had talked things over with Johnny, who convinced her that Ianto's happiness should come first, not her feelings towards Jack. He was right of course. Rhiannon had always wanted what was best for her younger brother and it seemed that Jack was.

If they truly loved each other, who was she to stand in their way?

"Johnny's home," she told Ianto, as they walked through the front door.

"Great," replied Ianto, letting Jack go before him.

Once seated, Rhiannon went to make a drink, while Jack, Ianto and Johnny sat looking at each other.

Johnny pointed. "How's the head?"

"Fine. Just a scratch, really." He smiled.

"Good."

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. "I'll, er, go help Rhi."

Jack nodded as his young lover left the room.

Johnny watched him leave, then turned to Jack.

"Rhi just wants what's best for Ianto. It's all new to us all, you see, him being with another man…you."

"I understand."

"It's nothing against you, mind. Although Rhi does kinda make it sound personal."

"She loves Ianto, it's her right."

"But not to run his life." Johnny sat forward. "He's old enough to make his own decisions."

"I agree." Jack leaned forward. "I never forced him into this relationship and he can leave whenever he like. I won't force him to stay." He leaned back and let out a breath. "I love him too much for that."

"You're a good man, Jack. Take care of him. Or you'll have me to answer to, as well."

"Believe me, I will. I give you my word."

Rhiannon and Ianto came back into the room. Ianto was carrying a try of cups.

"Here we are then," he announced, as if to stop any talk about them.

"You boys been having a good chat, have you?" asked Rhiannon.

"Mind your business, woman!" said Johnny, laughing.

"Right then," she replied, handing out the drinks.

They all relaxed and Jack winked at Ianto.

Ianto smiled.

'_Everything is going to be fine' _the Welshman thought to himself.

_**DEF THE END ….**_


End file.
